custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Colorful Friends! (1995, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Colorful World! was a custom stage show based on the Barney franchise. The show was first performed in April 10, 1996-January 23, 1998 The video of the stage show was taped at the Radio City Music Hall in New York City and was released in December 12, 1998. Not to be confused with the 2003-2004 live-on-stage show of the same name ' 'Plot In this stage show, Barney & his friends go around the world with the power of imagination friends to some places around the colorful world with some help of the audience. They use a globe, an airplane, a city bus, and a sailing ship boat to go some places including the rainforest green jungle, the cold ice and snowy white arctic, the warm sunny sunshine yellow beach, and even under the deep blue sea. Along the way they'll meet some exciting friends here. 'Cast' *'Barney' *'Baby Bop' *'BJ' *'Min' *'Jesse' *'Jason' *'Kristen' 'Songs' *'Barney Is A Dinosaur' *'If You're Happy and You Know It' *'Being Together' *'Mr Knickerbocker' *'The Airplane Song' *'Jungle Adventure' *'The Elephant Song' *'If All The Raindrops' *'The Wheels On The Bus' *'It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR!' *'Look At Me I'm Dancing' *'The Rainbow Song' *'I'd Love To Sail' *'The Baby Bop Hop' *'Mr Sun' *'Bingo' *'Castles So High' *'The Duckies Do' *'If I Lived Under The Sea' *'Bubbles' *'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' *'Just Imagine' *'Colors All Around' *'I Love You' 'End Credit Music (for the home video)' *'Colors All Around' 'Notes' *'Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume.' *'Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume.' *'BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume.' *'The Barney costume used in this live-stage show also heard in Barney Live! In New York City.' *'The Barney voice used in this live-stage show was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!".' *'The Baby Bop costume used in this live-stage show was heard in "Barney's Big Surprise".' *'The Baby Bop voice used in this live-stage show was also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise".' *'The BJ costume used in this live-stage show was also heard in Barney's Big Surprise.' *'The BJ voice used in this live-stage show was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day".' *'Jason wears the same clothes in "'Barney's Fun & Games".' *'Kristen wears the same clothes in "Barney's Once Upon a Time".' *'Jesse wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games".' *'Min wears the same clothes in "'Barney's Fun & Games"' *'The musical arrangements used in this live show were also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise".' *'This video would've been filmed in March 26, 1996 (the same day as Barney's Talent Show).' *'This was the another live-stage show to be preformed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. ' *'Unlike "Barney Live! In New York City", all of the sets are transported in the Radio City Music Hall. ' *'Thoughout this would've been released in 1999 you would've seen 1997 at the end of the credits which means this would've been produced that year.' *'Another live stage show to have cast members from the Barney & Friends show.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "The Airplane Songs" the Season 3 Barney costume from Once Upon a Time is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "Jungle Advenutre" the Season 2 Barney costume from Hoo's In The Forest? is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "The Elephant Songs" the 1994 Barney costume from Twice Is Nice! is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "If All The Raindrops" the 1994 Barney costume from Shawn & The Beanstalk! is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", "It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR!", "Look at Me I'm Dancing!", and "The Rainbow Song", the 1997 Barney costume from Gone Fishing! is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "I'd Love to Sail" the Late 1994 Barney costume from On The Move! is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "The Baby Bop Hop" the 1995 Barney costume from I Can Be a Firefighter! is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "Mr. Sun" the 1994 Barney costume from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Season! is used.' *'In the middle of the home video, during the song "BINGO" 1995-1997 Barney costume from Shopping For A Surprise! is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "Castles So High" the Late 1993-1994 Barney costume from Ship, Ahoy! is used.' *'In the middle of this home video, during the song "If I Lived Under The Sea" the 1996 Barney costume from Fun & Games is used. At the beginning of this video, during "If I Lived Under The Sea" after the Barney costume from "Fun & Games" is used. the Barney costume changed to the one from "Barney Songs" for the rest of the video.' *'In the middle of the home video, during the song "Bubbles" the 1994 Barney costume from Up We Go! is used. after the Barney costume from "If The Shoe Fits..." is used. the Barney costume changed to the one from I Can Be a Firefighter! for the rest of the video.' *'In the middle of the home video, during the song "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" the 1994 Barney costume from If The Shoe Fits... is used.' *'In the middle of the home video, during the songs "Just Imagine" the 1997 Barney costume from Sense-Sational Day! is used.' *'Alexis Harris (who played Jennifer in Rock with Barney) was credited as a dancer.' *'The end credit music is the same from "Yo Gabba Gabba Live! There's A Party In My City".' *'This group (Min, Jesse, Jason and Kristen) also appeared in the home video, "Barney's Fun & Games". However, prior to this Pia Manalo, made her first cameo in the trailer to Come on Over to Barney's House. ' *'When this was released on video, it was edited with scenes Season 6 cast members (Stephen, Tosha, Maria, Mateo, Tomie dePaola, Grammy Johannson). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which then immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtain. In the UK (and Asia) video release, 25 British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming out of the curtains (much like the US opening).' *'In the Spanish version to this video, the Barney's Magical Musical Adventure version of "I Love You" was used. ' Category:Barney Stage Show Category:Barney Videos